


On With the Motley

by Pathologies



Series: One Shot October [3]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies and Lovers, Foe Yay, M/M, Plushie gore, Violence, is how I can only put this, weird old people makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathologies/pseuds/Pathologies
Summary: Are you even a person? You are a clown.
Relationships: Jevil/Seam (Deltarune)
Series: One Shot October [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991770
Kudos: 9





	On With the Motley

Clumps of fuzzy stuffing oozed out from his head. The ragdoll feline began to pant, “I’m getting too tired for this kind of nonsense.”

His singular button eye had to keep his awareness about him at all times. A carousel kept him boxed in the little battlefield, making him an easy mark for wayward shapes that rained down to make an easy slicing of his fuzzy old body.

Jevil, his pointy shoes resting on a scythe as he leaned against its handle guffawed, “I’m getting too Booooored for this!!”

Seam conjured a shimmering cascade of bird-like shapes to intercept and ultimately devour the jester’s clever little trick.

“Why yes see,” he agreed, shuffling as one hand kept his head in place, “It is getting boring, isn’t it?”

Jevil was drumming his fingers against the pole, “Stop being so boring then!”

The cat sighed, resigning himself to slipping between the wall of the carousel and the outside. To any other eye, it would have looked as though he teleported, “I think it’s your game that’s getting boring.”

All the tricks, the threatening shapes that twirled about so menacingly, suddenly vanished. Jevil caught an ire of insult in his face, jangled sharp teeth appearing through his pout, “Whaddya mean whaddya mean?”

Seam didn’t take this jester demon’s pouty attitude lightly. “Fighting over and over again...I think it just seems predictable after awhile.”

Even to Seam’s expert magician eyes, it seemed as though the tailed creature had appeared before his very face without moving a muscle. Even with that jagged grin, those black hole eyes, and that vicious demeanor, Seam found something excitingly familiar in that face. Jevil huffed, “What game shall we play then, Seamy Sean?”

‘Fix my head’ was his fight thought, but Jevil was no medic. Seam just blithely grinned as his paw gently dragged beneath his purple chin, “What game first comes to mind?”

With that tongue hanging out, Jevil’s eyes widened in recognition, “Ohhh you want to play that kind of game!”

How fast, how aggressive the demon jester stuck his gloved hand beneath his smock, getting a good feel of his ratted old belly. Seam giggled, “What do you mean?”

“Kissing kind of game,” those sharp teeth, though Seam wouldn’t tell, were his favorite part of Jevil’s mouth. They seemed to accidentally linger on one of his lips or tongue in the midst of a kiss. This time was no different. Even when Jevil disengaged, he relished the slow pull of his purple tongue from the feline’s

Seam blithely chuckled, “Better than losing all the time, eh?”

That was a dangerous mistake. Jevil shoved the cat off his person before appearing once more in his cage. Jevil closed his eyes, “I’ll have to think of more games. Pick up your head, don’t lose your brains.”

Seam groaned, seeing the jester force himself to sleep. Enemies again.


End file.
